Pokemon Adventures: Tales of Sinnoh
by lpfreek
Summary: Delvin doesn't remember much about his early life. But that won't stop him from becoming the best pokemon trainer in the world. Join him on his qest to reach the top and have fun doing it.


**Summary: Young Delvin doesn't remember much about his early life. But that won't stop him from becoming the best. Join him on his quest to reach the top and have fun doing it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the pokemon franchise. Any writing I do here is merely for my satisfaction and not for monetary purposes.**

**Chapter 1: We're off to see the Prof!**

"Let's go Buzz, you're falling behind!" Yelled Delvin swinging from a tree branch and landing on the wild grass on all fours, racing ahead of a small yellow creature with black patterns accross its body.

"Kid, Elekid!" Yelled the creature as it glowed white, streaking ahead of Delvin with remarkable ease. The 10-year-old boy smirked and tossed a vine he had carried on his shoulder. The vine entangled the creatures legs, pulling it to the ground, the white glow surrounding the creature wearing off as it struck the ground face first. The creature, easily identifiable as an Elekid, looked up and saw Delvin pass the finish line, cursing itself for forgetting the rules the two had established for today's race.

"Ele, Elekid", Yelled Buzz as he caught up to Delvin who was celebrating at the finish line.

Delvin stopped the mock-celebration long enough to tell the miffed Elekid that he had agreed to the use of the vine but had not specified that he could not use the vine to slow Buzz down. Buzz, annoyed though he was, stopped to think about it and sure enough agreed.

Delvin pondered the growth of his Elekid as he munched on his half of a large Oran berry. He had certainly grown a bit faster. He could barely keep up with the energetic lightning type on the ground and only barely race him when he took to the trees. All bets were off when Buzz used quick attack to speed up though. While the elekid's speed was certainly boosted, it also came with an unwanted dose of overconfidence. Under normal circumstances, the Elekid would never have fallen to such an obvious trick. Lightning type pokemon had uncommonly fast reflexes after all. The speed that Buzz had gotten from the quick attack made him overlook the vine that had entangled his legs, costing him his victory.

"You need to make sure you don't underestimate your opponent just because you're faster or stronger. This is doubly important seeing as how we are starting our journey in a couple of days", Lectured Delvin, Buzz listening intently.

Before Delvin could continue, an ominous rustling from a nearby bush interrupted him.

"Get ready Buzz. Might be trouble", said Delvin, readying himself for battle, the alert elekid following his lead and spinning his arms at a gradually increasing pace, generating electricity to launch a thundershock.

The rustling got closer and closer before it stopped. Without any warning a blue canine pokemon with black fur on its chest, black ears and feet, popped out of the bush, launching itself at Delvin who barely had enough time to shout before he was tackled headfirst by the young Riolu, both of them flying head over heels untill they came to a stop with Delvin facedown and the Riolu sitting on his back, with a victorious grin on its face.

"Rio!" Yelled Delvin from his rather uncomfortable position. "What have I told you about tackling me?"

"Rio?", asked the young Riolu, turning her face to the side and letting out an innocent whisle when it saw Delvin starring at it in obvious annoyance.

Delvin sighed, asked to be let up and was pulled to his feet by the still grinning Riolu, which shoved its muzzled face into his chest affectionately.

Delvin sighed once more and let out "That was a good tackle. I would have appreciated some warning though." He said to the Riolu, which quickly sidestepped Delvin's attempted fingerflick to the forehead and smiled over Delvin's praise of its attack.

"As I was telling Buzz", continued Delvin as if he had not just been tackled, " We will be leaving for Professor Rowan's Lab in Sandgem Town. It's your first time outside the forest so you will have to behave. Not everything you will see is your's for the taking. Human's outside of the forest have this wierd green paper that they give to other humans in exchange for food. We don't have any green paper so we have to pack fruits and berrys for the trip." Finished Delvin.

Soon after this, the trio headed back to their spot in the forest for Buzz and Rio to train their attacks, completing their daily grind before turning in for the night.

* * *

Delvin's knowledge of the world outside of the forest was sparse and eclectic. He occasionally ventured out of the forest when he felt he needed new clothes. By selling the various types of berrys he foraged as well as herbal pastes he made using the recipes he that he had experimented with to heal Buzz and Rio when they went too far with their spars, he got enough of the green paper (called money , not that he cared to remember) to buy the clothes he needed.

Yet this brings up another question. Why on earth, would a boy, barely 10 years of age, be living by himself with pokemon he had befriended, in a forest, away from civilization? As important as it was, Delvin could not answer that question himself. Approximately a year ago Delvin had found himself waking up in this forest with few memories of his earlier life apart from his name and a few vague feelings of loss and frustration. He had met and befriended the Elekid after helping it find food when it was ill. Delvin and Rio had bonded over their mutual appreciation for training after Buzz defeated the Riolu in a battle. Along the way, Delvin had ventured into Twinleaf Town outside the forest and discovered a way to make a living by selling foraged berrys and herbal pastes. This life continued for two years until they were challenged to a battle by an experienced pokemon trainer who was looking for a Xatu in the forest. After an intense battle which Delvin lost, the trainer told him of the incredible opportunities that he could take advantage of as a pokemon trainer. The respect, the fame and the ability to take part in tournaments that tested the skill of hundreds of skilled trainers.

The trainer left after making sure that Delvin would meet Professor Rowan in Sandgem Town, mentioning as he left that he would let the professor know to expect him.

The intense pokemon battle that Delvin had with the other trainer had been in a whole other league from the battles between his pokemon and the other wild pokemon. He realized that there was a whole world of trainers out there to battle and incredible challenges to overcome. Delvin resolved to make the best of the opportunity ahead of him.

* * *

*2 Days Later*

Having, passed through Twinleaf Town and entered Sandgem Town without any problems caused by Rio and Buzz, Delvin stood in front of the white building with a sign on it the read 'Rowan's Laboratory'. Walking up the pathway he stood outside the door, about to knock when the door suddenly opened, revealing a grey haired boy about the same age as him, wearing a blue jacket.

'Must be a new trainer who went to get his pokemon from the professor', thought Delvin as he saw the other boy holding a strange metallic or plastic ball in his hand. Its top half was red and bottom half was white with a button in the middle. 'It's the same ball that Spence used', thought Delvin.

'This will do fine', thought Paul as he opened the door to leave the Laboratory, 'Now to find a suitable test'. Paul looked up from his pokeball and saw a strange vagabond like boy around his age, looking at him. He noticed the two pokemon behind the other boy, looked back at his pokeball and smirked.

"You are a trainer?" asked the trainer, distracting Delvin from his pondering of the pokeball. "My name is Paul. Let's have a battle", he said curtly without pause.

"Sure. Buzz you wanna do this?" asked Delvin, looking back at Buzz.

'Asking his pokemon if it wants to battle. What an simpleton' thought Paul, 'that sort of behaviour only leads to disobediance'

"Turtwig, standby for battle", commanded Paul tossing the pokeball, the turtle pokemon materializing in a show of red light.

'Again with the wierd ball thing' thought Delvin as he saw a small pokemon with a dark brown shell on its back become visible as the red light died down. 'What's that pokemon?' He thought.

The Elekid looked curiously at the turtle pokemon, flinching back in surprise as it growled in preparation for battle.

"Don't let it intimidate you Buzz, get it with a Quick Attack", the familiar white glow surrounded the now confident Elekid as it darted forward slamming into the Turtwig despite its instinctive attempt to dodge the fast lightning type pokemon. The turtwig tumbled feet over shell until it came to a stop scratches littering its green skin, courtesy of the concrete battleground.

"Turtwig tackle now", commanded Paul harshly.

The Turtwig looked back at the elekid before settling its nerves and rushing towards the latter throwing all of its body weight at the Elekid.

"Stop it in its tracks Buzz" said Delvin lazily after seeing the amount of damage Elekid's quick attack did to Snivy.

'It must not have been trained too much', thought Delvin. 'That quick attack did too much damage to it'.

His thoughts proved true as Buzz stopped the rushing Turtwig cold between his hands.

"Finish it with low kick Buzz", said Delvin watching as Buzz dropped to the floor and leg swiped the turtle pokemon, inflicting considerable pain on the turtle due to its relative inexperience and fatigue. The turtwig fell to the ground and was unable to get back up calling an end to the match.

Paul pressed the button on the pokeball returning the turtwig in another impressive show of red light before frowning at his pokeball.

"Stupid turtwig, couldn't even beat an electric type", groused Paul as he walked past Delvin.

"To be fair, I've had Buzz for considerably longer than you've had that pokemon. It was inexperienced, not weak", said Delvin.

Paul paused in his tracks before considering what Delvin said. He gave Delvin a short nod to show that he had heard him before continuing towards his home to treat turtwig.

Delvin scratched the back of his head in confusion at Paul's behavior before entering the Laboratory.

* * *

**A/N:** **Please do not judge my writing too harshly. This is not only my first fanfic but also the first time that I have attempted to write anything more than 2000 words. As such my method of writing is bound to be inconsistent from time to time. If you do notice such inconsistencies please review. I accept and will definitely appreciate readers telling me what they want to read about next or would like to read at some point in this story. I will NOT, however, tolerate trolls who refuse to give me reasons as to why my story sucks but simply state that it does. With that rant done, here are some points that you might wish to know about my fanfic:**

**I will strive to write chapter's about this length (1500-2000 words) but chances are my Chapters will grow longer the more I write. Please let me know how long you like Chapters if you can. This fic is rated as T for now but may have to be raised to an M though I highly doubt it. **

**This story will feature Delvin's adventures through Sinnoh. Should I feel like its worth it, I might continue with a sequel about his adventures in other regions. **

**This story will feature elements from the Anime and the games. There will be a few elements(Cities, locations, trainers etc) that might be born of my own imagination. Should any parts of my story seem seem like they are from another fanfiction story please PM me with the story and preferably the Chapter as well so that I may confirm and apologize to the author. My imagination tends to build on what I already know(ie.. have read before) so it is possible.**

**If you are like me and hate stories where the author drowns the readers in OCs and only OCs, fear no more. Delvin might be an OC/Self Insert but I will try to limit OCs to not important characters. Most of the characters in this fanfic will be canon characters with a few OCs added in for spice.**

**Thanks for reading this.**

**Until later**

**lpfreak**


End file.
